Conversation (The fate of the young pirates)
by Viloh
Summary: Setelah kekalahannya melawan Kurohige. Portgas. D. Ace terjatuh ke neraka bernama Impel Down, merasakan kembali kekosongan dan kesepian karena hanya ditemani oleh seekor tikus. "Menjadi Bajak Laut bukanlah karena aku ingin menjadi penjahat melainkan dedikasiku terhadap hidup." Portgas. D. Ace


Hallo semuanya saya Viloh, salam kenal. Ini pertamakali saya memasuki fandom one piece (Padahal semua fandom lainnya juga sama hee). Memang kalau boleh saya ingin menulis di semua fandom karena saya suka cerita dan character.

Bagi para pembaca yang sudah mampir di sini kalau tidak keberatan silahkan untuk melihat-lihat. Fic ini ceritanya tentang keadaan Ace ketika menjadi tawanan di Impel Down.

Warning:

AU dikit-dikit lah,OOC dikit lah, Typo saya serahkan semuanya ke pembaca,

Maaf bagi penggemar Jinbei karena dia tidak saya ikut sertakan menemani Ace di Impel Down karena saya ingin lebih fokus kepada Ace.

Disclaimer : Semua orang di bumi tahu jika One Piece adalah milik mangaka hebat Eiichiro Oda sensei.

Maaf jika banyak kesalahan dan silahkan dinikmati

######

Conversation

(The fate of the young pirates)

######

Semua orang pastinya memiliki tujuan hidup, semua orang memiliki cita-cita. Seperti sayap yang digunakan untuk terbang tinggi, bebas memilih pergi ke arah yang kamu suka. Seandainya sebelum dilahirkan kita boleh memilih, bukan seperti menarik kartu undian dan Tuhan memberikan pertanyaan pada kita, "_Kau ingin dilahirkan menjadi manusia seperti apa_?"

Pasti saat itu aku akan menjawabnya dengan lantang. Tanpa berpikir dua kali lagi, "_Aku ingin menjadi__** BAJAK LAUT**__."_

Malam merapat menduduki pulau Baterilla, tempat kelahiranku. Udara terasa sekelam air mata ibuku. Kedua iris cantiknya ketakutan melihat tubuhku yang mungil. Wajahku seindah Magnolia. Tulang punggung kuat dan tatapan mata tanpa dosa mengantar kepergianku menuju dunia khayalan. Surai rambut hitam yang bercampur dengan kegelisahan hati seorang malaikat. Terpaksa menghilangkanku dari dekapan lembutnya. Aku terlahir sempurna, seorang raja bajak laut kecil.

Kebodohan adikku selalu ingin pergi ke _Greendland _dan menemukan One Piece. Membuktikan kepada dunia bahwa dia adalah seorang bajak laut besar. Lalu sekarang aku tahu jika dia sudah mewujudkannya. Setiap kali aku singgah di kota untuk menjalankan misi dari Shirohige, kulihat poster wajahnya terpampang di dinding. Gayanya seperti biasa tampak culun, topi jeraminya masih tetap ada, sama ketika aku bertemu dengannya di Arabasta. Wajahnya ketika tersenyum tanpa dosa membuat perutku geli. Orang lain pasti tidak menyangka jika bocah jerami itu merupakan pemegang bounty tinggi, _empat ratus juta Berry_.

Dulu kami hampir kehilangan mimpi untuk menjadi seorang bajak laut. Tinggal di sebuah pulau terpencil sebagai seorang pengasingan. Setiap hari menjalani hidup tanpa tujuan, atau terkadang menghabiskan waktu bersama temanku Sabo. Bercanda dan melakukan segala macam kenakalan. Sampai suatu hari seorang anak bernama Luffy datang. Kakek Garp mengenalkanku padanya.

Tubuh ramping dalam balutan baju merah mengkilap. Dadan menyuruhku untuk menghampirinya. Menyalami telapak tangan halusnya, dia mirip bangsawan muda. Sejak itu aku menjadi sosok kakak, melindunginya hingga memberikanku sebuah tanggung jawab. Perlahan-lahan tidak membuatku muak.

Hubungan antar manusia tidak lebih mirip dengan pedang bermata dua. Menarik dan membuatku penasaran, karena kita harus bisa saling mengerti perasaan antar sesama manusia. Ketika roda zaman bergerak dinamis dan populasi mereka berkembang pesat. Manusia diutus untuk dipercaya atau mempercayai, dicintai atau mencintai, dilindungi atau melindungi, semuanya berlangsung begitu saja. Ketika bertemu Luffy aku jadi mengerti tentang semua itu. Perasaan aneh ketika semakin sering aku membully-nya. Kehilangan akal ketika melihat air matanya, dan hal yang paling penting akhirnya kusadari jika aku ingin dia selalu bahagia. Karena dia adalah saudaraku.

Impel Down selalu membuatku sesak. Cahaya melawan datang, di sini gelap. Pergelangan tangan semakin tak kurasakan, sudah mati rasa. Terkadang aku mulai kehilangan pikiran. Bangunan kotak berbentuk kubus hingga aku terjebak di salah satu dinding ruangan sebagai pajangan mirip tokoh antagonis. Aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Tempat ini membuatku seperti dulu, _kesepian_. Namun adakalanya kakek Garp datang mengunjungiku. Lalu menceramahiku berbagai hal yang tak begitu kusuka. Tapi jika kakek tidak mengunjungiku aku malah merasa sedih.

Selain kakek satu-satunya temanku di sini bernama Sun, dia seekor tikus. Ya benar, tampaknya Impel Down berhasil membuatku gila. Hari itu tiba-tiba aku terbaring di suatu tempat. Mataku sangat berat, peluh kesal menetes membasahi goresan luka-luka di tubuhku. Aku berhasil untuk sadar, kulihat ruangan sedikit gelap dan beberapa orang mengerubungiku. Kurasa mereka para admiral kelas menengah. Orang-orang itu menyeretku sampai di ujung dinding. Mengikat kedua tanganku dengan rantai besi. Aku tak bisa melawan karena tenagaku telah habis. Aku hanya bisa pasrah.

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak aku berada di Impel Down. Kepalaku masih terasa sakit jika mengenang kekalahanku melawan Marshall D. Teach. Aku merasa seperti seorang pecundang yang berani menyebut diriku sendiri sebagai tangan kanan Shirohige. Aku malu untuk bertemu lagi denganya. Nama besar _Whitebeard _sudah tercoreng olehku. Penistaan dari komandan divisi dua.

######

"Ini makananmu!" Seorang penjaga dengan sosoknya yang tipis melemparkan sepiring makanan ke sel-ku. Aku memandanginya sebentar. Sepotong roti gandum dan segelas air, menu yang cukup baik bagi tawanan Impel Down level enam.

Namun aku tidak tertarik dengan makanan itu, amarah telah mengalahkan rasa lapar.

Telingaku bereaksi menerima sonar suara dari dimensi lain.

"Kau ingin mati ?"

Aku mendengarnya, bunyi yang tiba-tiba muncul di telingaku seperti terompet pada malam tahun baru. Bukan suara milik kakek Grap yang hangat, suara ini lebih terkesan ambisius. Sama sepertiku dia seorang petualang.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, apa kau ingin mati? Jika iya maka aku tidak sungkan lagi memakan roti gandummu!"

"Siapa kau?" Tanyaku kesal.

Asal suara itu meresponku. Sekelebat siluet hitam terpampang dingin di tembok. Aku tak menghirakannya sebab sumbernya berada dalam jangkauan pengelihatanku.

"Akhirnya kau tahu! Dari tadi aku berada di depanmu."

Saraf-saraf di keningku berkerut, aku bergidik sambil membayangkan kegilaan di otakku. Dia seekor tikus, ya memang aku sudah pernah melihat manusia ikan, gurita besar atau bahkan makhluk aneh lainnya. Tapi seekor tikus bisa berbicara membuatku terpesona.

"Bagaimana? Aku menunggu jawabanmu!"

"Yah, kau boleh ambil separuh rotiku."

Tanpa pikir panjang aku memberikan rotiku padanya. Aku tahu jika tikus itu sudah tidak sabar untuk mengincar roti gandumku, cara makannya sama dengan tikus lainnya, berantakan dan berisik.

"Hei,- kau ini hewan khan?" Kosa kata yang kupakai tanpa perhitungan.

Tikus itu berhenti sejenak dari aktivitasnya, memandang wajah terpurukku melalui kedua bola matanya yang pucat.

"Kau bodoh ya,- aku ini seekor tikus dan tentu saja aku ini hewan."

"Aku tahu, Maksudku mengapa kau bisa berbicara?"

"YAAH, bisa dibilang aku adalah keajaiban Tuhan."

"Hei,- aku sedang tidak bercanda." Dilema hatiku berteriak.

Hanya perasaanku saja ataukah tikus ini sepertinya memang mempermainkanku.

"Jangan menyebutku _Hei_! Itu menggangguku, aku memiliki nama dan asal kau tahu saja jika aku berumur lebih tua darimu." Tikus itu berkata sombong, raut wajahnya mengatakan kalau aku lebih rendah darinya.

"Lalu bagaimana memanggilmu, panggilan terhormat?"

"Namaku Sun, aku seperti Matahari yang gagah dan besar."

Wajahku mencemooh, ingin kugaruk rambutku namun tanganku terlilit oleh rantai besi. Lalu kuputuskan menaikan sebelah alisku. Tikus itu bereaksi wajar.

"Kau menghinaku!"

"Tentu saja, kau cuma seekor tikus. Lagipula namamu mirip dengan kapal bajak laut adikku." Jawabku sinis.

"Hmm,- manusia memanglah buruk, mereka selalu menghina makhluk yang lebih rendah darinya."

Otakku meradang, ingin kubakar hidup-hidup tikus ini. "Kau tahu apa tentang manusia tuan tikus, bagi kami hal tersebut bukanlah penghinaan melainkan kekuasaan. Kami dipilih untuk mengatur dunia."

Dia memiringkan kepala, dan kumisnya menjalar tanda ingin memberontak. "Kau salah Ace, semua makhluk hidup berhak mengatur dunia, karena itu mereka memiliki peran masing-masing."

Ha..Ha... Aku tertawa lebar, gurat kesombongan melukis di wajahku. "Lihatlah ini bukti dari kehebatanku, bahkan tikus yang berasal dari penjara paling terkutuk di dunia mengetahui namaku!"

Tikus itu mendecit, kuartikan sebagai simbol perlawanan.

"Kau memang bodoh,- semua orang pasti akan tahu namamu jika mereka menyadari tatto yang tertulis di lengan kirimu."

Kali ini dia menang,- aku merasa bodoh oleh tatto yang kubuat untuk mengenang temanku Sabo.

"Baiklah Sun kau memang seekor tikus yang hebat, aku menyerah. Apa kau tinggal disini?"

"Tentu sudah cukup lama dan banyak kulihat orang-orang sepertimu, tapi kau sedikit berbeda."

"Maksudmu?"

Sun mendekatiku, sekitar berjarak selangkah dariku. Dia duduk menopang pada ekornya, memandang wajahku layaknya sebutir pasir di padang gurun.

"Kau sedikit berbeda karena kau lemah Ace."

Urat nadiku membeku. Tinju api berkobar di kepalan tangan, aliran darah merangkak naik menembus ubun-ubun kepala. Seekor tikus tidak berdaya meremehkanku.

"Sekarang kau marah."

"Menurutmu!"

"Yah, kau marah. Tapi aku ingin bertanya mengapa kau marah?"

Sun berlari-lari di sekitar ruangan, sesekali melompat ke arah rantai besi yang mengikatku. Gerakannya gesit dan seolah mencelaku yang dari tadi hanya terdiam sambil duduk bersila.

"Harga dirimu terlalu tinggi. Biarkanlah aku menjawabanmya, kau marah karena makhluk sepertiku meremehkanmu namun sebenarnya kau lebih marah ketika perkataanku tadi benar."

Aku membisu, dia seekor tikus yang banyak omong.

"Jangan diam Ace! Diam membuatmu mengakui kebenaran."

"Bagaimana lagi aku harus menjawabnya Sun, kau lebih mengenal diriku daripada aku sendiri."

"Aku tidak mengenalmu, aku cuma mengenal sifat manusia." Sun menatapku licik.

"Tapi kau menganggapku lemah."

"Benar, aku menganggapmu lemah. Lihatlah dirimu sendiri kau buta akan kesetiaan, dan kau juga tidak mengetahui lawanmu, harga diri dan kesetiaan jika digabung hanya akan menghasilkan kebodohan. Keberadaanmu di Impel Down telah membuktikan itu semua."

"Lalu apa yang membuatku lebih lemah dari orang-orang disini?"

Sun berjingkrak di wajahku. Tingkah lakunya mulai membuatku kesal.

"Kebaikan hatimu, itulah yang membuatmu lemah."

Sun meninggalkanku dengan perkataan terakhirnya, aku tak tahu dari mana dia datang begitupula saat dia menghilang. Dia lenyap begitu saja sama seperti awan mendung.

Aku mengeja waktu sendirian. Menunggu hukuman matiku di Marineford. Kutatap besi berjajar di hadapanku. Sedikit berornamen penindasan, menolak tubuhku untuk keluar dari tempat kotor ini. Sayup semilir angin muncul melalui lembah kebiruan. Sudah lama sekali hilang dari jiwaku. Di sini sungguh pengap, atmosphere hitam berada di antara bayang-bayang kematianku. Aku terjebak di tempat yang dipenuhi perompak, jiwa-jiwa busuk dan keputusasaan.

Gol. D. Roger disebut sebagai bajak laut terhebat di dunia. Tapi aku lebih mengiranya sebagai seorang ayah yang meninggalkan anaknya. Aku ingat ketika seseorang pernah berkata padaku _"Hei ace! Kau sungguh beruntung menjadi putera bajak laut terhebat." _Aku tahu mereka hanya berbicara omong kosong. Mereka mengejekku, aku bukanlah anak beruntung, aku cuma seorang anak yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang ayahnya.

Entahlah, aku tiba-tiba saja mengingatnya. Dalam kabut aku selalu mendengar suara teriakan ibuku meminta tolong dan usiaku masih belum genap satu hari. Ratapannya yang mengumbar rasa keadilan. Ibuku mencari-carinya, keadilan itu mungkin sudah terbang ke Arabasta, pulau langit, Sabaody ataukah mendiami suatu tempat di Greendland. Aku belum mengerti tapi yang pasti saat itu keadilan tidak berada di belahan bumi manapun. Dia memisahkan aku dengan ibu.

Percuma memikirkan masa lalu menjelang hari kematianku. Aku menunggu Sun atau kakek Garp sebagai temanku mengobrol. Kemarin kakek datang dan dia tampak lebih tua dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Jenggot kebanggaan dan uban dirambutnya, yaah sepertinya aku salah- semuanya masih sama.

Jam makan siang.

Suara decitan yang hampir kukenal, Sun menghampiri makananku. Sup madu menu terbaik di Impel Down. Aku berbagi makanan dengan seekor tikus.

"Apa kau menyesal menjadi bajak laut?" Sun mulai mendeklarasikan perdebatan denganku.

"Tentu tidak, aku menjalani hidupku tanpa penyesalan." Jawabku menyakinkan.

"Huh,- lagi-lagi pembicaraan ini akan berujung pada pembahasan tentang harga diri."

"Mengapa kau benci sekali dengan itu?"

"Kau pasti tahulah, kami bangsa tikus sama sekali tidak mementingkan harga diri. Kami memang pengecut, penuh akal bulus, liar dan cinta damai. Di Kehidupan ini kalian bertarung dengan harga diri dan kesetiaan adalah bentuk dari suatu penghormatan sedangkan kami tidak akan bertahan hidup jika mementingkan hal semacam itu, makanya kami menganggapnya bodoh."

Sun menyelesaikan makannya, Aroma sup merebak di setiap sudut ruangan.

"Intinya Ace, makhluk kecil juga memiliki cara bertarungnya sendiri."

"Aku mengerti, sekarang aku akan berusaha menghargaimu, tapi kau juga harus melakukannya untukku!"

Aku membalik perkataan Sun.

"Misalnya?"

"Aku seorang bajak laut, dan itu adalah jalan yang kupilih. Menjadi Bajak Laut bukanlah karena aku ingin menjadi penjahat melainkan dedikasiku terhadap hidup."

Sun belum berkomentar apa-apa, namun mata pucatnya mengartikan dia menyetujuiku.

"Sun dari mana asalmu? Apa kau memiliki keluarga?"

"Aku berasal dari _Thriller bark_ dan aku ini sebatang kara."

Mendengarnya membuat hawa dingin di telingaku menumpuk, seorang bangsawan iblis memangku sepucuk nasib dari kumpulan mayat-mayat hidup. Perutnya yang buncit dan tawa monotonnya, dialah Gecko Moria.

"Jadi kau keluar dari neraka dan masuk lagi ke neraka." Hatiku sedikit senang karena berhasil meledeknya.

"Tidakkah itu hebat bagi seekor tikus! Dari dulu leluhur kami sudah digariskan menjadi budak oleh bangsa vampir. Kami datang dari tempat yang jauh bernama pulau _Rodensa_, di sana tikus-tikus hidup rukun dan saling membantu. Setiap hari kami bekerja dengan jujur hingga suatu saat bangsa kelelawar yang masih memiliki keturunan dengan vampir menjajah tempat kami. Kami dimanfaatkan sebagai budak. Keluargaku dikirim ke _Thriller bark_, di sana kami disuruh mencuri buah-buah iblis. Jika gagal kami dibantai dan jika berhasil kau harus memikirkan cara bertahan hidup di kemudian hari. Kebiasaan mencuri membuat kami kehilangan jati diri."

"Yaah, lingkungan memang bisa saja mengubahmu."

Sun mengibaskan ekornya, mencari tempat untuk dirinya bisa bersembunyi. Insting liarnya merasakan keberadaan seseorang mendekat. Lalu dia memutuskan mengambil tempat di salah satu sudut ruangan yang paling gelap. Menghanyutkan tubuhnya dan cukup menampakkan kedua mata pucat. Dari arah yang lain suara langkah kakek Garp menggema melewati batas pemisah antara sel-ku dan kekuasaannya . Jubah putih admiral tampak silau di kedua iris mataku. Tubuhnya roboh menerjang lantai yang kokoh, kami sama-sama duduk bersila.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu nak?"

"Sama seperti biasanya." Jawabku datar.

Kakek Garp menahan senyum, memainkan jari-jarinya di celah lubang hidung.

"_Whitebeard_ akan segera menuju kemari, akan terjadi perang besar di Marineford."

"Ya aku tahu ini akan terjadi, sebenarnya aku sudah siap untuk mati."

Kami berada di dalam diskusi keheningan. Saling membaca isi pikiran namun kakek lebih mendominasi. Fase kritis berada di jalur yang berbeda. Pendapat kami tidak pernah bisa seimbang, jejak yang kutinggalkan akan segera lenyap. Karena kakek sangat kuat, aku mengetahuinya.

"Admiral lebih banyak, bisa jadi ini adalah kehancuran kapal Edward Newgate! Nak kau sudah memilih jalan yang salah, bukankah aku ini terlambat memperingatkanmu dan esok hari seorang kakek melihat cucunya di hukum mati."

Dua helai rambut berombak melingkar di atas kening. Wajah kakek merayuku keluar dari prinsip falsafah hidup. Ini merupakan sebuah komitmen dan perlu orang dewasa untuk mengakuinya.

"Aku seorang bajak laut. Hukuman adalah resikoku."

Kakek mengangguk palsu. Bingkai keraguan mencemari wajah terhormatnya.

"Kita menjadi boneka disini. Dikendalikan oleh takdir yang terkadang tidak kita inginkan. Berlari terus agar bisa mengejar dan berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. Bajak laut adalah prioritas hidupku, mereka mempertemukan kami. Aku memilihnya tanpa menyesal.

"Luffy!" Kakek menyiratkan nama.

"Anak itu sekarang di tempat ini."

"Apa?" Suaraku keruh dengan dengungan yang cukup keras.

"Dia di level berapa?"

"Anak bodoh itu masih di level 3."

Rasa bersalah mulai menghanyut di sekitar pembuluh darah. Emosiku sedikit terpancing oleh memory pertukaran cawan. Apakah Luffy ikut serta meremehkanku?

Muncul pilihan antara dilindungi ataukah melindungi. Ungkapanku dalam hubungan manusia.

Namun kondisiku tidak memungkinkan untuk menentukan pilihan. Mataku mengatup mengisyaratkan agar kakek menerima kemauanku. Lalu kakek memandangku dengan gaya kasualnya.

"Tolong selamatkan dia kakek!"

Kakek menegakkan tubuh. Meninggalkanku pergi sambil membentuk bekas senyuman di bibirnya. Sedangkan Sun mulai memincingkan mata mengawasi tubuh kakek yang hampir lenyap.

"Luffy, saudaramu?"

Aku tidak membantah, bocah jerami itu memanglah adikku.

"Lihatlah! Sudah kukatakan jika harga dirimu terlalu tinggi, kau tidak membiarkan saudaramu sendiri datang menolong. Kau memang ingin mati."

"Kau tidak mengerti. Kau cuma makhluk sebatang kara, dan kali ini bukan masalah tentang harga diri tapi lebih tepatnya..." Aku berhenti meneruskan kata-kataku. Kuharap Sun tidak tersinggung.

"Aku ini memang sebatang kara oleh sebabnya aku menghargai persaudaraan."

Sun berjingkrak kegirangan hingga membuatku lupa jika mungkin dia tadi tersinggung.

"Kau bilang bajak laut selalu berani dan setia kawan. Jika kau sudah memahami itu maka pastinya posisi Luffy sekarang membuatmu paham."

Aku seperti menelan ludah, tikus itu berkata benar. Surat terakhir dari Sabo membajak alam sadarku. Selalu melindungi Luffy merupakan keinginan kami. Tapi keadaan sudah berubah, kelemahan memaksaku harus bersembunyi di balik punggung adikku.

"Aku memang pernah bilang padamu jika kau lemah karena kebaikan hatimu tapi akhir dari semua itu adalah kau tidak pernah sendirian berada di dunia sebab itulah hukuman bagi orang-orang baik."

Aku sudah cukup menahannya, butiran-butiran air beringsak keluar menepis kekhawatiranku. Melepaskan diri dari kekuatan dan rasa jatuh untuk sementara. Hati terhujam oleh perih dan mengikis dari sendi-sendi yang berkarat. Aku menangis sesak.

"Sekarang aku harus lebih kuat Sun, jadi cepat pergilah!"

**Hari penghukuman di Marineford**

Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu kakek sebab aku tidak menyukainya. Pandanglah cucumu ini dengan bangga. Aku sekilas melirik kakek tanpa mendengarkan mereka menyebut-nyebut nama Gol. D. Roger. Sampai keributan terjadi, menafsirkan tebakanku ke Luffy.

Beberapa pengawal roboh tergeletak berhamburan disekelilingku. Kakek Garp berusaha menghalangi namun sebentar saja dia menghindar karena tali kuat persaudaraan antara aku dan Luffy, dia _menyerah_. Sejenak aku takjub oleh kekuatanya, Luffy telah tumbuh menjadi bajak laut hebat. Keberanian serta gerak-geriknya mampu memotivasi orang-orang untuk berada dipihaknya. Dan aku salah satu dari mereka.

Sejak Marineford terbakar oleh api perenungan dosa. Dia bebas bersedih menangisi kemalangan manusia yang tanpa tahu malu menginjak-injak dan berperang. Letusan senjata merobohkan langit putih di atasnya. Teriak kesakitan bertabur bersama nafsu untuk saling menyakiti. Bau darah sudah menjadi kebiaasaan. Dan Shirohige berdiri di sana, mencari dalang dari sebilah pembalasan.

Langit kembali terkekeh ketika sang fenomenal sangat berkuasa di antara semut-semut rendahan. Menghabisi Shirohige tidaklah mudah. Dia seorang seniman ulung yang memahat patung-patung kuat bernama kepercayaan, dia teladan kami, guru kami atau orang yang layak mendapatkan gelar kehormatan.

Shirohige terlihat seperti beruang jantan tangguh yang dalam sekejap mata mampu menghabisi kelompok admiral dengan sekali ayunan pedang. Aku menyaksikannya dari jauh. Api tidak mempan melahap tubuhnya, pedang hanya sebatas mimpi buruk, peluru serupa rembesan salju serta kemarahan telah memihak Matahari untuk bergeser dari tempatnya. Dia berubah menjadi dewa neraka, Shirohige si ganas.

"Tinggalkan aku Luffy, cepat pergilah!" Aku menghentikan langkah untuk mengikutinya.

Luffy memandangku bodoh. Wajah lebamnya berbentuk abstrak. Aku ingin memeluknya sebagai seorang kakak.

Aku mulai mulai tergiur panik ketika Akainu melayangkan pukulan magmanya ke tubuh Luffy. Topi bersurat warna putih tanpa seringai di mimik wajahnya. Raut muka sedingin es namun menyambar sangat panas di pukulan tangan. Satu serangan dapat menembus kulit hingga merusak jantung. Luffy harus selamat, pikiranku kalut.

Tubuhku tergeletak di tanah. Pundak kurus menopangku erat penuh keyakinan. Samar tampak dua jahitan bekas luka menempel di bawah mata kiri. Belenggu kepahitan menguap dari sudut pandangnya. Dia ingin membukanya, mengasihani takdir dari suatu kenyataan. Rangkaian kata-kata perpisahan sungguh berat di bibir. Hingga sampai di detik terakhir dia hilang sesaat.

Aku membuat Luffy menangis.

Beristirahat sebentar sambil menghirup aroma Krisan. Menyaksikan pentas drama dari panggung hidup. Berada di antara sedih dan tersenyum. Terima kasih sudah memberikanku hidup. Aku bertemu mereka dan berhasil mencintai mereka. Maafkan atas semua egoku. Selamat tinggal untuk adikku Luffy, jadilah **BAJAK LAUT** terhebat.

Aroma Krisan semakin pekat. Aku melenyapkan pandangan mata.

**SELESAI**

**A/N**

Portgas. D. Ace menurut saya adalah bajak laut terhebat. Muncul hanya sekilas di manga ataupun anime tapi ketika muncul cukup lama dia langsung meninggalkan perasaan sedih di hati para penggemarnya. Ace meninggal sebagai seorang pahlawan di Marineford. Selain hebat dia juga sangat loyal terhadap kru atau teman-temanya, terbukti jika dia tidak pernah meninggalkan mereka. Ace juga bisa dikatakan telah tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda dengan pikiran lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya seorang anak kecil beremosi tinggi yang selalu bertindak tanpa pikir panjang.

Sebagai seorang tokoh manga/anime Portgas. D. Ace adalah sosok inspirasi. Dan layak mendapatkan tempat tertinggi dari semua penggemarnya. Hari kematiannya selalu di peringati untuk mengenang aksi kepahlawanan Ace. Dia sangat setia kawan dan saya paling terharu ketika melihat adegan Ace sedang membaca surat terakhir dari Sabo hingga membuatnya menangis untuk pertama kali. Para pembaca pastinya sudah tahu namun untuk sekedar nostalgia isi suratnya kurang lebih begini: Petikan kalimat terakhir " _O iya Ace, antara kau dan aku, siapa sebenarnya yang kakak, ya? Dua anak tertua dan seorang adik adalah hal yang aneh, tapi ikatan kita inilah hartaku. Luffy masih lemah dan cengeng, tapi_ **DIA ADALAH ADIK KITA, TOLONG JAGA DIA, YA**!"

MENGHARUKAN. Karena Eiichiro sensei selalu bisa membuat kalimat sederhana namun mengandung makna dari setiap tokoh-tokoh One Piece.

Fic ini saya buat untuk mengenang Ace yang selalu saya ingat, Untuk itu jika ada saran, komentar maupun kritik dari kesalahan-kesalahan di Fic ini saya terima dengan ikhlas. Terima kasih banyak semuanya.


End file.
